


Gluttony

by mothmansantennae (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva, Blood Kink, Caniballism, Gabriel has a penis, Masochism, Other, Porn With Plot, Proceed with caution, Sadism, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), This was a guilty pleasure oops, Voyuerism?? Kind of, really not for the weak of heart, torture kink, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mothmansantennae
Summary: Who would have thought an Archangel had a thing for violence?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> I was tryna write some smut for Aftermath but somehow ended up here. If you didn’t read the tags: there is SMUT, VIOLENCE AND CANNIBALISM ahead. Don’t read if these things are going to get to you. This was really inspired by a piece by SausyNSFW and Beelzebub’s more biblical role, and definitely influenced by the blood kink of yours truly.

Gabriel no longer allowed meetings on earth, for his psychological benefit, and that of by standing humans. Sure, it was middle ground, but not exempt from nasty errors. He told no one what prompted these sudden changes, and only the demons really asked. From now on, meetings were held in heaven, with Beelzebub and Hastur making the trip up when needed. 

Now, Gabriel was embarrassingly unfamiliar with rankings of Hell. He had no clue there were other Princes. Six, to be precise. He never met them, because Beelzebub had proved to be the strongest, so they ran the place. Their token sin was Gluttony, something he was also unaware of. He wasn’t very knowledgeable of gluttony as a sin, either. He thought it was just to do with food. 

But, gluttony was far more than that. Beelzebub was a creature of craving. Craving could be for food, sure. But they desired much more, and it inadvertently gave them domain over every sin. They craved blood, death, power, pleasure, anything one could think of. A creature of consumption, consumption of anything. 

He found that out after one meeting on earth. He had stumbled across a sight he knew he would never be able to burn out of his mind. Beelzebub at their truest, purest personification of sin. Naked, covered in blood, on top of a terrified man, slowly carving away at his flesh, eating him alive. They had reveled in his terror, his misery. To see them like that evoked something terrible within him. 

He just couldn’t identify what. 

He told himself it was horror. Any angel would be horrified to see such a sight. Heck, any human would be too. He knew he was lying to himself, though. It was gluttony of his own. A wretched serpent that had invaded his mind, a weed that had taken root deep within his soul. How could he possibly be envious of that victim? He was sure it was just… passive infernal energy. It was not his fault. 

But, in entirety, it was. It was his own desire, not a thing the prince had done. 

He looked at them very differently now. As they sat in the pristine confines of a Heavenly conference room, he allowed his mind to wander. They showed no difference now, but why would they? He was sure it was just their nature. But, he couldn’t help, imagining himself in that position. Under the prince, bathed in blood, being used as they pleased. It was a terrifyingly pleasant thought. He could heal himself from it. It would be a perfect arrangement. It didn’t even have to be him… just to watch…

So, no. He didn’t move the meetings to avoid seeing something like that again. He moved them to avoid the visceral _want_ that came with it. __

_ _“Gabriel,” Michael snapped her fingers, forcing Gabriel’s thoughts to return to the matter at hand. Warring factions on earth, something like neo-crusades. _ _

_ _“Sorry?” He asked, looking up. _ _

_ _“I said,” Beelzebub growled, folding their arms. “Izzz the violence so bad that it constitutezz our intervention? There have only been six deathzzz.”_ _

_ _“Six deaths is six souls lost to false faith,” he muttered. “So, yes, it does need to end.”_ _

_ _“And do we pull them away from their twizzzted image of God, or do you inzztill true love in them?”_ _

_ _“Which would be quicker?”_ _

_ _“Temptation,” they grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the light. “Though, no promizzze that more livezzz won’t be lozzt on my behalf.” He shivered at that thought, but not from the horror of more death, but from the thought that Beelzebub would drown themselves in their ichor and love every moment of it._ _

_ _“Then do it. I’ll hold you accountable for every life lost from the start of your efforts.” He set down the pen he had been twirling between his fingers. “My agents will not interfere with the active temptation.”_ _

_ _Beelzebub extended their hand to shake on it. Gabriel took a moment before registering, reaching out to do so. He could only see those hands covered in blood. Perhaps wrapped around his throat. God, he was in deep. _ _

_ _“Great,” they hummed, pushing themselves up. “I’ll send my agentzz up azz soon azz possible.” They turned on their heel to leave, but Gabriel found himself stopping them. _ _

_ _“Sorry, your majesty—“ he began. “May I also speak to you about something else? In… private?” Michael arched a perfect brow, but decided not to intervene, taking her leave. She had other business to attend to. Beelzebub hesitated for a moment, but ultimately waned._ _

_ _“If we can do it somewhere elzze. The lightzzz here hurt my eyezzz.” He grit his teeth. Great. What he was trying to avoid. _ _

_ _“If we must,” he muttered. His curiosity would kill him if it wasn’t satisfied. He needed confirmation about passive temptation._ _

_ _Beelzebub nodded some, making their way to the exit. “I’ll spare you the red light dizzztrict. Let’zzz just hit a coffee shop, I’m starving.”_ _

_ _He wordlessly followed them. He really didn’t know why Coffee needed its own shop. It was a drink. Did it really need an entire establishment? He let these thoughts occupy his head instead as he followed them to a café. He stood by the door while they ordered something, an unbearably saccharine drink that made him feel sick to think about. After waiting, they plopped themselves down in a chair, sipping the still steaming hot beverage. _ _

_ _“What wazz so important that you speak to me privately?” They asked, an air of boredom around them as they examined their nails (they were really more like claws, with how sharp they were). Gabriel sat down across from them, sighing. _ _

_ _“Our last meeting.”_ _

_ _“What about it?” They droled. _ _

_ _“What…” he sighed. “What the actual _hell_ were you doing in that alleyway afterwards?”___ _

_ _ _ _They thought for a moment before a wicked grin plastered itself on their lips. “Oh, that? Just a little indulgence,” they answered, meeting his eyes as they took another sip of their drink. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Indulgence?” He scoffed. “You were— you…” he dropped his voice. “You were consuming a human being, alive.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m aware, deadhead. Prince of gluttony, here. Got to have my fun.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“... sorry? Prince of gluttony?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They stared at him for a moment. “Jezzuzz. You really are dense. I, and my brothers, are the embodiment of a sin. I took domain under himself becauzze I wazzz the strongest.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“_Brothers?_?”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yes, Wank Wingzzz. Azzmodeus, Leviathan, Balphagor, ring a bell?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“This is news to me,” he muttered. “No wonder you ingest that muck on such a regular basis.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Dumbass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Beside the point! You ended a life, that wasn’t ‘indulgence.’ Passive temptation is indulgence.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Passive temptation is a myth. You can’t tempt unlezzz you try.” Gabriel blinked a few times. “Why are you so curious, anywayzz?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I—“ he began, but couldn’t find the words for it. Why couldn’t he get that scene out of his head? They hadn’t been tempting him, so what else could it be?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t need to speak, though, Beelzebub knew the look in his eyes well. Desire. They grinned. “Oh, don’t tell me—“ they laughed darkly, setting down their drink. “That you liked seeing that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“No!” He denied quickly. “It was disgusting, it—“ oh man, the blackmail opportunities here were endless. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“An angel, of all beings… mozzt humanzz would vomit seeing that. And here you are, a clelezztial being, _liking it._” they tapped their nail on the counter idly. “You’re not azzz holy azz you claim, Gabriel,” they mocked. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s not what it is!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You can’t lie to a demon, idiot. I know that look.. thozze,” they chuckled. “Thozze are the eyezzz of a glutton.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The next few weeks had been hell. Literal hell. The guilt of it all, the way Beelzebub eyed him every time he did something they disliked. A look that said, ‘Say that again, I’ll ruin you.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The relentless teasing. He couldn’t tell if it was on purpose. Beelzebub could surely orchestrate incidents in a way to do it. That whenever he checked on the faction, Beelzebub was their, and they were soaked in ichor. It was literally driving him crazy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The curiosity hadn’t even subsided. It had only grown. Grown to the point that he considered showing up in hell just to confront them. He wasn’t that driven though— not yet. Was this what humans dealt with? Was this what temptation was? It was misery. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It wasn’t helped when he received a note, one that seemed to appear on his desk, still on fire. It was marked with the messy cursive he knew all too well. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Meet at the red light district,” was all it said. He groaned. He should reject that, but he somehow rationalized the meeting. What if it was something business related? Something serious?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And so, he found himself waiting in the red Light district of London. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and being in this place, dressed like he was, after dark, was just asking for trouble. He couldn’t be more relieved when the prince showed up. That relief, however, was dashed and replaced with fear when they wordlessly grabbed his hand, leading him away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Beelzebub,” he muttered. “What the hell is this about?” Silence. “Are you going to tell me? Or drag me around like a dog?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That earned a laugh from them. “I suppose I could. Come on, I’m treating you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t like the sound of that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And, he shouldn’t have. They rounded a final corner into some unmonitored alley, and in the corner, there was some unlucky human that had ran into the prince at exactly the wrong time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Bee, what the hell?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Shut up,” they snapped, letting go of his wrist. “You’re the one who’s enjoying this shit,” they teased. “Maybe you shouldn’t have brought it up, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl was barely conscious, and merely began to cry when Beelzebub approached them. Gabriel, to his chagrin, followed. He watched as they removed their jacket and the fly they wore on their head, rolling up the sleeves on their undershirt. Which, now that he could see them, were stained with the black blood of demons, and the crimson red of humans. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Don’t worry,” they hummed. “She’s a sinner, anyways. I’m just doing my job, recall?” They hummed. Looking back to him. “Now,” they began, kneeling beside the girl. They produced a knife from their pocket, sharp and glinting from the light. “The thing with gluttony, angel, is that you’re never satiated.” They lifted the girl by her hair, causing her to gasp and cry. They started with her exposed shoulder, carving off a piece with a wicked smile. She screamed, though, miraculously, no one passing by heard. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Despite being appalled, Gabriel physically couldn’t look away. “Now, I’ll really take anything,” they murmured, sitting on the girl’s stomach. “But if I can avoid skin, I do.” They carved away the tissue, grinning as they dropped the meat into their mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Actively tempting now?” Gabriel muttered, his voice weak. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nope,” they buzzed after swallowing. “That’zzz all you, angel. Feel that? That’s what sin is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now, Beelzebub didn’t actively undress for these little ‘indulgences.’ But they didn’t like the feeling of soaked fabric. So, when layers were soiled, off they came. And Gabriel, bless his soul, could _not_ look away. They were so… inticing. He, worryingly enough, got more comfortable as he watched, to where it was a mirror of what he had seen earlier. Beelzebub, naked, covered in blood, on top of some poor human. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After some time, they glanced back at him with a malicious smile. “Want a piece?” They asked, preparing a small bit. The angel didn’t answer. They pushed themselves up onto their feet, turning to Gabriel, and setting it in his hand. He stared at it with some strange mixture of terror and curiosity. Of course, he had standards against eating in general. But now… he was tempted. He just held onto it, looking back up at Beelzebub. It wasn’t long before they hit an artery, and the wailing girl fell silent. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“She’s died,” they sighed. “What a shame.” There was an air of true disappointment to their words. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What.. difference does that make?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It goes cold. Doesn’t taste azzz good. And by the time they’ve died, the only good stuff left is the bones.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Bones?” He scrunched his face up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, yeah. The marrow. Delicious,” they hummed. “Just… too hard to get to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why.. why the hell did you bring me here?” He muttered. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You get off to it,” they explained shortly, moving to stand up. “It’zzz fun to watch you squirm.” Gabriel went bright red. ‘Get off,’ wasn’t that a sexual term? They walked on over to him, holding the tip of their bloodied knife to his chin. “Though, I’ve heard the flesh of an angel makes human meat taste like ash in comparison.” He gulped, glancing down at the tip of the blade. Why didn’t he run? He should have. Or just disappeared. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It would be a shame to get that pretty suit of yours all bloody,” they chuckled, moving the knife to the side of his neck, pressing it to dimple the skin. When there was no sign of denial or fear, they pressed the blade into his skin. Golden, angelic Ichor drained from the wound. Bee licked their lips, grinning in anticipation. They got up on their toes to lick the laceration, buzzing all too happily at the taste. The blood stained his collar, and now decorated their lips along with the plethora of red. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stumbled back when they pushed him, slipping their knife under his shirt. It tore when he fell, hissing at the pain of hitting the cobblestone. They chuckled quietly, moving to straddle him, just like they had with the others. They took his (in their opinion, terribly tacky) jacket and shirt off in one move, easy thanks to the thing being in two. They made an identical cut on his shoulder, causing Gabriel to scream out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hush,” they cooed, pressing a bloodied thumb against his lips. “Wouldn’t want heaven to hear you,” they whispered. Gabriel wanted to gag at the taste of blood on their finger, but his body reacted in the opposite. Instead, he let Beelzebub press it into his mouth, and wrap his tongue around it. They laughed, tossing their head back. They licked his blood off of their fingers, grinning. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You taste exquisite,” they murmured, pulling their hand from his mouth so they could properly carve him up. They found his moaning entertaining. Here they were, cutting off chunks of his flesh, and the freak was getting off to it. Getting off to it enough that when they leaned back, they could feel a distinct bulge against their rear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re disgusting, know that?” They cooed, leaning down to hold his face close. They placed a kiss on his lips, only to tear them up with their fangs. They giggled maliciously, sitting back up. They leaned back, teasingly moving their hips against him. “You’ve got a hard on because I’m slicing you up and _eating you._ that’zzz disgusting.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s not my fault you’re so damn hot covered in blood,” he spat out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He speakzz!” They teased, dragging the knife against his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Piss off," he muttered. They clicked their tongue, slicing through his skin.

"You say that, but your cock says otherwizze..." they murmured, pressing down on his hips. He let out a helpless cry. "Sweet little angel, can't do anything to calm his desirezzz," they tutted. They dropped the knife on the cobblestone, leaning forward. They used their now free hand to swiftly undo the fastenings of his trousers. 

"Fiend," he spat, gritting his teeth. 

"That's me," they grinned.

"Just get on with it—" he hissed. "Please."

"Begging?" They buzzed, delighted. "It'zz my lucky day." They lifted their hips to push down his trousers and boxers, relishing the whine he made when they sat back down. “You’re repulzzzive... it almost makes me like you,” they mused, sipping their fingers into one of his deeper wounds to cover them in blood. He cried out, writhing about beneath them. They chuckled quietly, using the stuff to slick up his member.

They moved up to support themselves on their knees, scooting back a bit. They proceeded to push themselves down onto him, relishing the way his body tensed up and blood pooled out of the wounds.

“If you weren’t so fucking dumb, this might even be pretty hot,” they mumbled, making him glare up at them. He was just met with an easy, bloody smile. "But, I've gotta say... to have an archangel completely under my control...." they grinned. "Feelzzz amazing."

"I'm not under your complete control," he groaned, shutting his eyes as they began to move their hips in a steady rhythm. He really was. He was putty in their hands, ready to do whatever they asked. "I could stop you if I wanted to—" he gasped, moving to cover his mouth. More blood pooled from the wound on his shoulder, leaking onto the cobblestone below.

"Saying you don't want me to stop?" They teased, leaning down to run their tongue over the wound. He could feel it all too well, the sensation heightened by both the pain and exposed nerves. 

"God—" he gasped, bucking up into them. They placed their hand over his mouth, grinning. 

"Leave her out of this. You worship me now." They licked their lips, sitting back on his hips. He groaned, but didn't protest the sentiment. He'd be lying if he said they hadn't been alluding him for some time now. Again, he had blamed their passive temptation. He really only thought now how deeply they had drawn them into sin without even trying. He nodded with a strangled cry, painfully raising his arms to rest his hands on their hips. They didn't swat away his hands as he thought they would, so he tightened his grip. 

He weakly began to push their hips up some. He was a moaning mess beneath them, his eyes blurred from tears and blood. "You're adorable," they laughed, clenching their thighs around his hips. They tilted his chin up, leaning down to him. "Cum for me, little angel," They purred. He whined at the name, forcing them down a few times before able to follow his orders. 

He was panting and crying, his blood covering the stone around them. He didn't quite notice as they retrieved their knife, purring softly. "You know, most female insects will kill their mates after sex..." they mused. His eyes widened some. 

"What? Bee—" He was cut off by their dagger buried itself into his chest. The blood loss finally truly affected his corporation, things buzzing in and out of consciousness. 

"Have fun with that paperwork, big boy," they giggled, watching as he blacked out. 

-

"Gabriel," Michael greeted as he (sans corporation) appeared in the main office of heaven. "What happened this time?" She asked, retrieving a stack of recorporation paperwork. The angel was still incredibly dazed, not answering immediately. 

"Uh," he began, finally looking over to her. "Choked."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know how unsanitary using blood as lube is, pls don’t try this at home lol


End file.
